Of Conversations and Shoelaces
by Agent KQ and Agent FB
Summary: AUish "So how are you going to greet them?" Naruto asked. "Thanks for calling the suicide hotline...how would you like to die?" I smirked. SasuSaku. Let the calling begin.
1. She Who Is Punished

**Chapter1**:_She.Who.Is.Punished.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

* * *

**-x-**

_It started with a simple phrase, but slowly evolved into something more._

**-x-**

I only have 3 words to say right now. I. Hate. Winter. It was enough of a punishment to walk through the wretched calf high snow in ballet flats, but for the bitter wind to the nip at the back of my ear, it was really pushing me to the edge.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME!!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs to the gray blanketed sky.

On top of all things I was late, yet again. It wasn't my fault I was trying to catch up on all the missed episodes of my favorite show…okay well it was but still, they should sympathize with me for missing the bus and walking all the way to school.

When I had finally reached the insipid large building which was known as the learning facility called 'school', I realized that it was deathly quiet. School must've already started.

"No…" I whispered. Maybe everyone was just inside because it was too cold. I couldn't get another tardy, no, no, no! The principal would freak. She had strictly stated that the last tardy I had gotten should've been my final tardy…or else I would have to make up for all the tardies…in. –gulp- Alternative school or worse Community Service.

But just as I walked in everyone was scrambling to there first periods. I decided to make myself look unflustered and walked with the crowd making my way to my first period which was Chemistry, one of my worst subjects.

It was just my luck that the stupid classroom had to be on the other side of this freakishly large school. There was only one minute to spare until the bell would ring. I sprinted my way through the hallways screaming, "OUTTA MY WAY! TRYNA GET TO CLASS HERE!"

I was 10 feet away from the door when I slipped. On what you ask? On melted snow. Let me tell you now. At this very minute I _hate _the snow. I ended up sliding 20 feet away from my classroom into the dastardly lockers across the hallway, and right when I slammed into the lockers the bell rang.

_Oh shit_.

"R-r-r-r-r-riiiiiiiiiiiiiing" The bell screeched. It felt like my heart had been snatched out of my chest and thrown down the toilet.

I got up from where I had slammed myself into the lockers. I was slowly starting to make my way to the chemistry class, annoyed and very…very…very upset.

Feeling the cold metal handle of the door knob I turned it, pulling it open to a room full of laughter and obnoxious gossip going around, but as soon as everyone heard the door open they stopped what they were doing to look my way.

And it was these moments of life when I seriously hated people. For the first time I wished Naruto would say something stupid to distract Orochimaru-sensei, but leave it to Naruto to be quiet at the most unreasonable times.

"Misssss Haruno..." Orochimaru-sensei said in his creepy snake like voice. I swear…he should really think about taking care of that abnormal lisp.

I was too mortified to speak. His cold stare told me what he was expecting me to do, but like an idiot I just stood there dumbfounded. "Tardy" He finally spoke out.

"Goodbye life…_Hello_ unfortunate community service." I said under my breath as I made my way out the door. I thought I heard a couple of snickers pointed my way before the door slammed shut behind me.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you have exceeded the amount of Tardies, and will have to take this in with the principal" The attendance lady said.

"Great…" They were the exact words I dreaded.

**-x-**

The principal's office was right across the tardy station. Tsunade-sama, who was the principal, was a pretty young looking woman. She never revealed her age and if you asked her she would give you a weeks worth of detention. So it was like a 'forbidden question'. One thing was for sure though; she sure wasn't in her mid-30s.

She was a pretty laid back principal…just that she had a really bad gambling problem even if she didn't admit it. Trust me; I probably had been in her office the most, from talking back to teachers…to these unexplained tardies, which had always kept on bringing me back to her.

"That wasn't the plan; I bet those five hundred dollars and won them fair and square…." I walked into her talking on the phone, her back against the door.

"What do you mean I cheated?! What the hell does that supposed to mean?!...Look you listen to me…I—hello?...**HELLO**?! Kuso!" She slammed the phone down into the receiver, and then looked a little too surprised when she saw me standing there timidly.

"Sakura?!...Wow…I didn't hear you come in…" Her contempt filled voice had automatically turned cheery and amiable.

"So what brings you here?" She said sitting in her desk gesturing me to sit in the leather seat across from her.

"Uhm…well you see…Er..." I started out. Her expression twisted into that 'disappointed' look that she always got whenever I accidentally blurted out what was on my mind.

"You got another tardy didn't you?" She asked. There was no point in arguing so I just nodded my head.

"Well…you know the deal Sakura…Either a month of community service or a trip to alternative school." She said.

"I'll take alternative school." I said all at once.

She shook her head in disapproval. "I don't understand why you don't just want to take the month of community service" She stated.

"First off…It's humiliating because I know I am probably going to end up picking up trash, or helping clean parks, and paint fences, and two community service is definitely going to make me withdraw from my social life." I pointed out.

"Well…It's not like you really have one." She said. My mouth had dropped almost automatically at how she had said that so easily.

"What the heck does that supposed to mean?! I so do have a social life!" I argued.

"Sakura, you're bright, a little lazy but very bright and I don't want your permanent record to be ruined by going to alternative school over something as subtle as getting a bit too many tardies"

"You could always say I got into a fight, like with Ino…or TenTen." I suggested.

"I would never say that because that is by far the dumbest idea I've ever heard from you, plus I thought Ino was your best friend?"

"Yeah…she is, I just think it's hilarious to imagine her getting beaten up by me." I chuckled at the idea as Tsunade-Sama looked at me with a disturbed expression plastered on her face.

"Okay, no more games, Sakura I am giving you community service because I care about you, you're like the daughter I never had" She said.

"Wait I thought you had 2 daughters?" I asked.

"Exactly, now anyways let me just fill out this form for you and you'll be on your way" She took out a sheet of white paper with lines strewn across it with words that were very small.

"Hold on let me make a couple of calls and give you a schedule for the next _month". _

Just listening to the word 'schedule' made me cringe. Before her hand reached towards the black phone I interrupted her. "Tsunande-Sama?"

"Hm?" She responded. "Will my community service…err…consist of you know what I said before, actually picking up trash, and cleaning up parks and stuff?" I asked.

"Well of course, what else do you have in mind...? Wait! I got it!"

I really hated when she got this sort of 'glint' in her eyes. I was scared to ask what it was so I just waited for her to tell me. Her excitement sort of reminded me of when Ino usually had something mischievous up her sleeve. Even though they both disliked each other, Tsunande-Sama and Ino were so much alike.

"Well see Lin was telling me the other day," She started off, even though I didn't know who the hell Lin was, "That there has been a shortage at this teen help hotline that she works at; you know for troubled teens? Yes well, you are really good at helping people with there problems Sakura, and I definitely think you should try to be one of there operators."

My expression must've looked horrified because she asked me if I was feeling alright. A teen help hotline?! What does she think I am a counselor? Hell no! I don't think I could ever deal with talking to teens that are my age about suicide, or even how there parents abuse them. I would probably burst into tears as I talk to them on the phone. I guess you could say I'm a little too sensitive…but it was true.

As soon as I opened my mouth to deny the offer, Tsunade-Sama had picked up the phone and swiftly dialed a number.

"Yes, Lin? You still need an operator for that teen hotline you were talking about? You do?! That's great, I have the perfect girl for you… Yes she's 16 going on 17, you know…but she's really good at helping people and she really needs the community service hours so I was hoping this could be her big break on that…since apparently she didn't want to clean the so called 'environment', working incognito and helping troubled teens would be a good idea right? Yes, her name is Haruno Sakura."

Tsunade-Sama paused for a brief moment as she listened to Lin say something.

"Yeah…Basically a month though, to make up all of her…_tardies…_" She whispered tardies into the phone as if I wasn't there or something.

"Really great! That's great Lin, I'll talk to you later, I'll give her the address and everything, thanks hon you're a big help!" and with that she hung up the phone.

I glared at her until she saw me doing so and then asked "What?!"

"You didn't even give me a chance to tell you if I liked the offer or not." I said.

"Oops…are principals supposed to do that? To see what kind of punishment the students want?" She said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes at her, as she scribbled the address and phone number down on a piece of paper. She printed me out a schedule and handed them to me in a blink of an eye.

I have no idea how she was this insanely fast at doing her job.

"Okay then, guess we're done with that. If you have any more problems Sakura just come and talk to me, and you know…You HAVE to clear these tardies in order for you to graduate." Her voice became grim.

I started to gather my stuff until some crazy maniac came barging through the door.

"NO BAA-CHAN DON'T PUNISH HER!!" A blur of orange latched on to me as if my life was in danger.

"Naruto!? You know its rude barging into someone's office! " Said an outraged Tsunade-Sama.

Meet Uzumaki Naruto. Best guy friend for life. He's been like an older and younger brother for me. Younger because he acts like a 5 year old and in those rare moments he's not, he is very protective of me. He has bright cerulean blue eyes and electrifying blonde hair. His favorite color is orange and his favorite food is ramen.

Naruto'a response to Tsunade-sama was to hug me tighter. I couldn't fricking breathe.

"Naruto…geroff me!" I wheezed out. Kami-sama he was heavy.

Finally he let go and then grinned at me sheepishly, but that didn't keep him quiet for long.

"Seriously, Baa-chan, you can't give her community service. She doesn't have time, how's she going to pay bills? Who's going to feed me? How's she going to be a doctor and save people, if she has to do community service because she was late?!" He fired questions at her.

Naruto has been my best friend since kindergarten. He was alone because his parents were gone so they called him a monster. Scarred the poor kid for life. I guess I was gravitated toward him.

"First off baka, its Tsunade-Sama to you, not 'BAA-CHAN'. Second off, I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it anymore since I have scheduled her community service hours already." She was starting to get impatient.

"B-b-but…" he started to blubber. I just groaned out loudly and rolled my eyes.

"How did you get out of class anyways? Does Orochimaru-sensei know you are here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Psht…Yeah he knows I'm here." Naruto said nonchalantly waving his hand.

Tsunande-Sama glared at him. "Okay…he doesn't know…I'll be on my way now." Naruto started to make his way out the door, just as he did Jiraiya-Sensei walked in.

"Oh hey Pervy-sage." Naruto greeted.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that in public?!" Jiraiya-Sensei said through gritted teeth.

"Well I'll be on my way now Tsunade-Sama…I'll talk to you later." I had to get out of there before Naruto got me into more trouble and made me get the trash-picking after all.

"So can I get those magazines back that you had 'confiscated' from me earlier?" I heard Jiraiya-Sensei ask Tusnade-Sama as I walked out of the room. I really didn't want to hear the rest of that conversation since I had Jiraiya-Sensei for Language Arts later on in the day.

Naruto was waiting for me outside her office. I elbowed him in the gut. "Thanks to you jerk I would've gotten in more trouble than I already was in."

"Ouch...!!! Hey I was just trying to help!" He exclaimed. "So what are you in for?" He added.

I sighed and then said "Helping 'troubled teens' with there problems…I mean what kind of person does that?!"

"Beats me." Naruto shrugged.

"So how you going to greet them?" Naruto asked as we stomped up the stairs.

"Thanks for calling the suicide hotline…how would you like to die?" I replied with a smirk.

_End_**Chapter**1

* * *

**A/n:** OMG this is our first joint fic ever! Btw this is Frank was not like other sheep and Vogueaholic for those of you who don't recognize us! Well this was our first joint fic so leave us lots of juicy reviews. LYKZOMG! please. We will clean your dirty records in the FBI and CIA if you have any!!!


	2. She Who Becomes Boba

**AN:** Omg chapter 2! YAY!!! Okay well I just wanted to get something out there, We got ton's of 'favorites' not alerts, not reviews but 'favorites' now getting favorites? Yes its really flattering! But this story has just started! And with the massively updating Naruto Section how will you ever know that we've updated?! So just a little reminder please make sure you put this story on 'story alert' so you don't miss out, and we don't miss out on ya'lls wonderful reviews. (Yes I said ya'lls I live in Texas and no I do not ride a horse to school) okay just clearing that up.

--**Agent** F B

---

**Chapter2**:_She Who Becomes Boba_.

**-x-**

Math. How I hated math. I never could get anything done in that class anyway because Ino AND Naruto both were in that class and they would never shut up.

It was bad enough of that stupid troubled teen hotline that I was going to have to work at, but if I failed math within the process of doing community service, I think I would've just about died.

What else could go wrong? Just when I thought of that guess who walked in?

Uchiha Sasuke.

Kami-Sama I hate that jerk. Every girl has the hots for him (except for me of course) and wants to get in his pants! All the guys want to be just like him even if they trash talk about him 24/7.

He showed the teacher his schedule to verify that he was transferred into this class and then took a seat in the far back.

All the girls in the class started to get all 'goo goo eyed' on him. "Isn't that your best friend Naruto?" Ino scoffed.

"What are you trying to imply?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes at her. "What the hell?! Nothing!! I was just asking if he was your best friend or not." Ino snapped.

Naruto gave me a quick glance and then looked away as I made eye contact with him. I knew why he wasn't answering. He knew how much I hated Sasuke Uchiha but in all reality Sasuke was also one of Naruto's closest friends even if Sasuke never acted like it.

"Naruto…I don't care if he is your best friend too, you could have more than one best friend I mean, You _and_ Ino are my **best friends**." I told him even though what I said was true, I couldn't help but feel just a little bit of jealousy rising within me.

"Are your sure Sakura? I mean I know how much you hate him but—"

"I'm sure Naruto…Its okay." I cut him off.

"Okay then….SASUUU-CHAAAN!!!" Naruto sang and skipped to the back of the room.

"Naruto there is no skipping in class!!" Kakashi-sensei yelled. I couldn't help but giggle just a little bit.

Oh yeah…meet Kakashi-Sensei. He's not exactly your typical teacher. He doesn't really teach because he spends all his time reading a little orange book. Gross. He is such a pervert. I had an unfortunate encounter with it one day. It is straight up porn. Kakashi-sensei wears a mask over his mouth and nose so you don't really get to see the lower part of his face. Although, he's a pretty hot teacher. COME ON PEOPLE ADMIT IT! Every teenage girl has a crush on ONE of her male teachers. I am no exception to that stereotype thankyouverymuch.

Besides, I just said he's hot. He has spiky silver hair and is really laid back.

"So…aren't you going to go get with douche bag 101 back there?" Ino asked. "Who Naruto?" I was horrified.

"No you imbecile! Sasuke. It looks like all the girls in this class are kissing up to him I thought you would be too since you did like him in like what… 3rd grade?" she said with a thoughtful glance at me.

"That was in the 3rd grade Ino…we're seniors now, my taste in guys have changed." I replied.

"Really…you haven't had a crush ever since…and Squall from Final Fantasy doesn't count" Ino pointed out.

I opened my mouth to speak but I realized that I was speechless and I didn't have a comeback for this. It was true that I hadn't had a crush ever since 3rd grade, ever since I found out Sasuke didn't like me and probably wouldn't like me…so why hadn't I moved on to other guys? There were plenty of guys that had asked me out, I just didn't know why I had always denied them.

Ino and I were silent for a few minutes until I finally said. "You gotta admit…Squall is one hot video game character"

**-x-**

I had driven up to the address that Tsunande-Sama had given me. It was a large cream colored building with tinted, mirror like windows. It was located in the middle of downtown. I sighed as I got out of my car and looked up at the sky.

Bright blue with no cloud in sight. It had to be this beautiful on the day when I had to 'work'. Oh yeah did I mention I wasn't getting paid for this? Yeah! I wasn't, and then I also had a real job to take care of.

I walked through the automatic doors which lead me into what looked like a lobby with a plump receptionist at her desk typing away on her computer.

With hesitation I walked up and said "Um…I'm here for the—"

"Oh yes the new hotline operator, here are all the directions that will help you get to the floor." She interrupted me handing me a piece of paper that had a room and floor number scrawled onto it.

I looked at her with awe, trying to find the words to speak. She had said all of that in one breath.

"Are you Lin?" I finally asked. The plump woman chuckled as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard and then abruptly stopped and then said "No…I am not Lin, Lin will meet you up there, if you need anything else I'll be glad to help you with it." and with a quick smile she went back to typing on her computer.

I glanced one more time at her quickly as I started to walk away. Weird folks they have here aye?

Reaching the elevators I looked up the number. Floor 10 Room 118. Woah…Floor 10? That would suck if the Elevator was ….broken.

I would've screamed if I had the voice to, as both elevators read 'out of order'.

"How am I supposed to get to the 10th floor without an elevator?!" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Use the stairs!" I heard some random person call out.

At the end of the hall way was where the stairs began. I looked up at how the stairs continued like a maze all the way up to the last floor.

"I am never wearing ballet flats again." I murmured as I prepared myself for the enduring walk I was going to have to do.

-**x-**

Forty-five minutes. It took me forty five long ass minutes to power walk up those stairs.

I leaned against a wall, panting like a dog on a hot summer day. I guess I was breathing somewhat loudly because a woman with a bob came to see if I was okay.

"Hiya! You must be Haruno Sakura, Tsunade's student right? I'm Lin"

'_So this is Lin.'_

"Nice –breath- Meeting –breath- you –breath- Lin." I think I was about to have an asthma attack even though I didn't have asthma.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, the elevators should be fixed by tomorrow." She apologized.

"Thank god." My breathing finally started to die down to its normal pace.

"Okay, well now that I've introduced myself lets go get familiar with everything." she said cheerily.

Is everyone here this perky? I think she likes her job a little bit _too much_. I followed her into a room that was divided into many different cubicles. There were probably about 6 or 7 in this room and more in another room on the same floor.

"Well here is where all the magic happens!" She said excitedly. What kind of magic was she talking about?

"This will be your cubicle." She said pointing out an area with a dark brown desk with many things on it and surrounded with gray partitions. There was a flat screen computer set on top of the desk as well as headphones with a microphone attached to it.

That was probably what I would be using to take the calls.

Lin showed me how to use everything in detail and how to work the computer (as if I didn't already know how to…I mean I had a myspace!) and how to answer phone calls and go on to other lines.

"So I hope everything is set for you and if you need any help with anything my office is just around the corner." She said with that pretty smile still painted on her face.

"Okay well um…" I started off but I stopped myself. It was a pretty embarrassing question but I really needed to know the answer.

"Yes go ahead Sakura." Lin waited.

"Well what if I don't know what to tell them, you know about there problems or whatever…?" I asked biting my lip after I said it.

"Sakura don't worry about that. Not all teens that call on this hotline are suicidal or even depressed with problems that need to be solved, sometimes they just need someone to talk to. Whether it be the most random things, or whether it be with issues you're dealing with." She said.

I nodded my head as I understood her point.

"Okay..then…Do I get started today?" I asked hoping she would say no and I would be on my way now.

"I thought you would never ask! I'm so excited, welcome to the Konoha Teen Hotline Sakura!" She said giving me a random hug.

"Thanks….?" I mumbled.

**-x-**

I had adjusted my self on the swivel chair and became quite comfortable. I tapped my fingers rhythmically against the desk as I looked at some papers that were left over.

Guess whoever worked here last didn't do such a good job of cleaning up.

I was really concentrated on what I was doing so when Lin popped her head in and said

"Oh yeah Sakura I forgot to tell you something." It really startled me.

I tried to wipe away the frightened expression and then waited for her to continue.

"Whenever you talk to your…whats the right word… 'Clients', you're going to have to use a code name. You know just in case. So think long and hard for one and also we encourage the teens to do the same so they will feel comfortable…okay well that's all!"

Before I could ask her any more questions she had disappeared. "So…What should be my code name…?" I asked myself.

"Maybe It should be--"

"riiiing…riiiiing…riiing" The phone started to ring insanely loud.

Panicking I put the headset on me and pressed the button to answer. "Hello Kyoto Teen Hotline" I said with my most 'fakest cheeriest' voice ever.

"Uh…yeah…Hi..this is Onyx" The voice on the other line said.

So I guess everyone who called on here was aware of the 'code name' factor.

"Well Hi Onyx this is…Um… Err…" I searched frantically throughout my desk to help me find a name. My eye landed on a coupon and I accidentally blurted out a name.

"This is Boba!"

'_Crap, it just had to be a coupon for 50 cents of your next purchase of bubble tea from boba world_'

"Boba?" Onyx repeated in a sort of uncomfortable way.

"I'm not sure if I feel comfortable talking to someone who's named after a sweet tapioca ball filled drink" He said.

I answered him with a nervous laugh.

First day on the job and I was stuck with having to climb 4 flights of stairs and a code name of 'Boba'.

_I'm telling you I have it all don't I?_

**-x-**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Agent KQ here. Please review!! It's important that you review so we can continue this story! Please don't hesitate to check out our individual stories either! Reviews are so important to us and it means a lot to us to show that you have suggestions or a critique! Please please please review!**


	3. She Who Speaks Nonsensical Things

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Agent KQ here reporting in. So Agent FB and I would SINCERELY like to apologize for this really really late update. We got soooooo busy! I started college and FashionBum moved and started her senior year of highschool! But fear not, with Agent FB nagging me all the time I'm sure we'll have quicker updates. **

**Quick Word of Warning: Sasuke is OC, but you have to understand why, he's on the phone with someone he can't see, so he finds no need to hide himself away, got it? SO NO FLAMING. REVIEWERS GET MRS. FIELDS COOKIE CAKE!**

**Disclaimer: Agent KQ and Agent FB do not own and recognizable material. DAMN YOU ALL I WANTED IT!**

* * *

**Chapter3:** _She Who Speaks Nonsensical Things_

-x-

"_In the beginning it was worth this,  
Do the worst to feel complete  
Passing standards others meet"  
-Sound the Alarm_

-x-

"Yeah…I knew this would be a bad idea. I think I'm going to hang up." Onyx said. I guess my code name had seriously scared him off. I had to quickly stop him, because my graduation was on the line over here…literally!

"No wait; don't be thrown off by my weird...Uh…code name. You see we use these code names as a way to relax our callers, to let them know that we have a comedic side as well. You can just call me Cherry Boba…or just cherry if you're uncomfortable with Boba." I chuckled nervously.

"Righhhtt…my regular therapist told me to call you guys since you're supposedly around my age. How old are you anyway, 12?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

The NERVE of this asshole!

"I am seventeen years old thankyouverymuch." I told him in a tight voice. I was highly offended!

He laughed. I think I almost swooned. Is that possible? I mean like swooning over someone's laugh? Although, he had a pretty deep voice, not like those nerds still going through puberty, but who knows with these people? Hell, for all I know he could be using a voice changer to disguise his voice. But damn, it sounded sexy. I prayed to Kami-sama, it was his actual voice.

"Hn. So you are my age."

"Cool. What high school do you go to? Assuming you're still attending school and not a drop out." I said.

"I go to North Konoha Academy. And I'll pretend I didn't hear the last comment."

"I see. And how does this make you _feel_?" I asked him smirking to myself until I realized he said North Konoha Academy. Hm..he went to the same school as me. I wonder if I knew him? I didn't want to know, since it would be utterly embarrassing if I did know him and I was talking to him over a help hotline.

"What the hell? You're annoying." He said taking me out of my thoughts.

"Feelings mutual buddy."

"Then why the hell am I talking to you?" he asked.

"I don't know you tell me, aren't you supposed to talk about your problems and things like that?" I asked breezily.

"...are you sure you know how to talk to people?" He asked condesendingly.

I couldn't believe this jerk! He was questioning me! Just who does he think he is!

"OF COURSE I KNOW HOW TO TALK TO PEOPLE YOU NIMROD!" I yelled into the phone.

"Hn."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

He just chuckled.

"You know Cherry," he drawled out, "I don't really talk to people too much. Especially annoying little girls like you. I think you're going to be interesting to talk too."

My blood was boiling with every insult he was throwing at me. I was just about to curse him out and slam down the head-set, but I didn't because I knew I had to get over this somehow. Since me getting these community service hours done was way more important than chewing out a total obnoxious jerk.

In a weird way, this guy really reminded me of someone, someone that I knew personally but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Well, let's get one thing straight, I'm not a little girl, so don't refer to me as that." I started. "and second if you think I'm so annoying you should try calling again and hopefully you could get someone else on the line."

"Nah, it's too much of a hassle. Plus, you said you know how to 'talk to people' so I guess it won't be a problem then? I mean that is what you're getting paid for right?" He asked.

I was about to tell him that I wasn't getting paid at all, so that's why he shouldn't be such an idiot, but I just wanted to get over this session. "Okay…what would you like to talk about?" I said with my most fake-cheery voice.

"Stop trying to act like you actually care. I'm just doing this because my therapist wouldn't get off my damn back for this." He spat. What the hell was up with all the negativity? It was really starting to get irritating.

"Why are you so negative? I'm just trying to help, I mean whatever's keeping you down you can let it all out, all your information will be confidential and won't be documented." I said acting as if I had worked there for years instead of one day.

There was a slight pause on the other end until there was a heavy sigh. "Yeah okay, you wouldn't understand anyways. I mean no one understands me, like they automatically start to stereotype me as stuck up, or the rich snob, or…

"A jerk?" I filled in. "Yeah…or that." He said bitterly. "And it just bothers me, because they don't even know half of what I've been through." He said. For a moment there I felt almost sorry for him.

"Hey, well, maybe there's a certain vibe that you give off that makes everyone think of you that way. I mean you do sort of have an attitude problem." I mumbled the last part.

He chuckled and said. "Well… I just have bad attitudes towards little annoying girls like you." My eyebrows furrowed in as I held my tongue from lashing out on him. The apologetic feelings for him had quickly disappeared as fast as they had appeared.

"Well I'm going to pretend you never said that, but anyways, are you a quiet introvert? Maybe that's why people assume you're stuck up, because you don't talk to them, or even make an effort." I explained.

"I don't know, it's kind of hard to explain, I'm not trying to brag or anything but a lot of girls have crushes on me." He said. I could tell the uneasiness of this topic. It was kind of funny though, I tried imagining how he looked like. Maybe he had nice blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. Or maybe he had black spiky hair and full lips. Hm...This was kind of fun.

"Ha, wish I could relate, what does that have to do with anything though?" I replied.

"You wish you had girls chasing after you?" He asked. I could hear the grin forming on his lips. I rolled my eyes to no one in particular and then said. "No you dumb-dumb, anyways just forget I said that. I don't understand how girls liking you brings up the category of you being 'stuck up'" I told him.

"Well...That's the thing, they all assume that I'm going to end up falling in love with them, and if I don't I'm like the biggest prick on the planet. They start to hate me if I turn them down. It just really peeves me, I mean you can't force someone to like you right?"

I really didn't know how to answer his question, but I guess I could understand where he was coming from. Was that how Sasuke felt? Nah, I bet he liked all of that attention. If he was a girl I would refer to him as a total attention whore.

"Yeah you can't force someone to like you. I'm kind of curious though Onyx…you've never liked a girl before?" I questioned. I don't know where this question came from, heck I kind of regretted asking it. I didn't want to get too consumed into all of this, just to pass the time so my tardies could clear up, and here I was acting like I was actually interested.

"Well not really, all the girls that I've known are kind of the same. Except for this one girl, I've liked her a lot for as long as I could remember…." He said trailing off. For a moment there, I felt jealous. How could I feel jealous of someone I haven't even met in real life? Ugh. If this was how it was going to be every day I think I would just take up the offer of picking up trash at the side of the streets.

"So...What's the problem then; why haven't you ever talked to her?" I asked, trying not to sound too 'curious'.

"She hates me." He replied. "Why?" I asked intrigued by his situation.

"Don't know, I've never really put much thought into it, actually its not like I have a real crush on her, it's just that if I were to choose someone to go out with, then I guess I would choose her, she's not like the rest of the girls anyways." He said.

We talked a bit more about his little problem, and some other problems that he had. Aside from his sarcastic remarks, and pessimistic attitude he didn't seem too much like a bad guy. Maybe I would ask him to go out for ice cream or bubble tea one day. _Boba_…that made _cringe._

"Say cherry, what do you look like anyways?" He asked totally out of the blue.

"W-what? You're asking me what I look like?" I was definitely caught off-guard and did not want to tell him how I looked like, I mean that was just weird, and awkward! Plus there was probably a rule in which you couldn't discuss your personal appearance. Lin hadn't explained it to me but I guess it was one of those things that you just had to figure out yourself.

"Yeah…is there a rule against describing the way you look? I just want to try to visualize the person that I'm talking to...that's all." He said.

I fake gasped and then said "You pervert!"

"Huh? No! It's nothing like that, why would you even think that?!" I could hear the horror in his voice.

"You know what forget it; pretend I never asked you that."

I smiled to myself that trick always worked. Good thing I had taken theatre arts freshman year, there's a lot you could learn from a washed up grumpy old actor, who turned into a teacher.

Before we could go on with our conversation a little beeping noise interrupted us. I looked around to see what the heck it could be and found a message on the computer that indicated it was time for me to go.

"Yesss!"

"What?" Onyx asked.

"Oops thought I had said that in my head." I made a mental note of trying to keep my thoughts in control.

"Well Onyx as lovely as it was to talk to you today, I have to go now." I said.

"Yeah I was just about to get going as well. I guess it was nice talkin' to you cherry, you've proven that you can talk to people, but I still think you're an annoying little girl. Same time tomorrow?" He chuckled. Before I could say something witty and clever back to him there was a click on the other line.

I gave a heavy sigh and leaned back on my chair. One day down, thirty more long days to go.

-x-

"So how's it going at that teen hotline?" Naruto asked me at lunch. I was so distracted by the ramen that was hanging from his mouth that I didn't hear it until he repeated it a second time.

"Oh it's not that bad actually." I said digging into my salad. Yes, I was eating a salad and no I am not a health freak! I just enjoy salads once in awhile. Especially chicken parmesan.

"Are the teens like totally emo, and talk about cutting themselves?" Ino asked. Typical Ino, always going with the stereotypes of things.

"No Ino, the people that call there aren't all suicidal, sometimes they just want to talk to people, like this one kid I'm talking to. His code name is Onyx…"

"Ooh. Sounds sexy, can I have his number?" Ino interrupted. I looked at her raising an eyebrow as if she was crazy, which in this case she totally was.

"No Ino, you can't have his number! We have to keep everything confidential. Are you and Shikamaru not getting along or something?" I asked

"Shikamaru." She said glaring at him from across the cafeteria. Naruto read my puzzled expression and then said "Shikamaru said that they're relationship has been really 'boring' lately."

"I am not boring okay! I am probably the most fun, most awesome, and risk-taking person out there!" Ino huffed. I backed away, a little afraid at this episode Ino was having.

As Naruto and Ino argued away at something totally stupid, I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Sasuke from afar. He was sitting with the 'cool' kids if you would call them, yet he never looked like he was interested in them or anyone by that matter. I wonder why Naruto never sat with him at lunch even though they clearly claimed each other as best friends. Then again, I guess it was because of how much Naruto valued our friendship.

"That's it the prom!" Ino squealed shattering me from my thoughts. "Huh?" I asked dumbfounded. "I'll make that two-timing jerk jealous if I go with someone else to the prom, and I will look so gorgeous that, that wench Temari won't have anything on me!" Ino then concluded her diabolical plan in a fit of maniacal laughter in which Naruto joined in.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but laugh at these two idiots.

"Naruto you have to go to the prom with me." Ino said. "But first we're going to have to make some changes with you."

"Well, shouldn't that be my decision if I want to go with you or not? I kind of wanted to go with someone else, another girl I had in mind." Naruto said. "I don't care! You're going with me because we're friends and friends come first." Ino insisted.

"Actually if it wasn't for Sakura-chan, I wouldn't even have liked you." Naruto remarked. Ino glared at Naruto as I laughed at their differences.

I wondered if any one of these people sitting in the cafeteria was Onyx. I looked around trying to match faces with personalities, but none of them fit. I don't even know why I was thinking about this so much. In a weird way I was actually looking forward to go to the hotline after school.

"Sakura-chan who are you going to the prom with?" Naruto asked, taking a break from his argument. I hadn't thought about it really, I wasn't the type of girl who was much into 'school dances' and such. "I don't know Naruto, most likely no one." I said.

"What?! No best friend of mine can be date-less. Forget me and you going to the prom Naruto, we have to find a date for Sakura. I call this operation-find-date-for-Sakura, or OFDFS." Ino said proudly.

"It's okay Ino, I'm fine with not having a date." I reassured.

"Don't be silly. Take notes Naruto, now who can be possible candidates?"

"Do you spell operation with one p or two?" Naruto asked over his note pad. I groaned because I knew I wasn't getting out of this now. Might as well go with it.

"How about Neji, or Choji? Oh no no, I know how about Sasuke-kun!" She said a little grin creeping on her face.

"No!" I blurted out too quickly. Half the cafeteria must've heard me because I got piercing glances that were shot my way. I shrunk down into my chair.

"Sasuke-kun it is." Ino smirked evilly, showing all her pearly whites.

I know they weren't going to do anything as crazy as that. Hopefully. And even if they were I wasn't going to let them live it down.

_Best friends sucked sometimes._

-x-

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. She Who Befriends Idiots

**a/n: Holy shit, three years have past by since we updated. Yeah, I know we totally suck. I forgot the password to our joint email account, and Agent KQ never remembers anything so… go figure. I forgot how much fun this story was.**

**Anyways, if there are still any reviewers left from the past three years, We can't wait to hear from you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter4: **_She who befriends idiots.  
-x-  
"His lips are dripping honey  
but he'll sting you like a bee  
so good girl, get out while you can"  
-x-_

* * *

I hugged my books against my chest as Ino and Naruto babbled on either side of me. I started profiling the students walking past me again. Trying to figure out if any of them could be Onyx.

From the corner of my eye I saw Gaara standing alone next to his locker. Could Gaara be onyx? He sort of fit the lonesome aspect that Onyx portrayed, but I had a feeling Gaara probably wasn't a total douche for brain as Onyx was. I must've been staring hard at Gaara because he looked at me with a cutting glare.

I quickly averted my eyes and started shoving my books into my lockers. "Are you okay?" Ino asked me as she looked at me with a concerned expression. "YES, I'M OKAY." I replied. Ino looked around to see what had startled me and made eye contact with Gaara almost immediately.

A smirk spread across her lips. She looked like a mischievous cat at that moment. "What?" I asked a little irritated. "Gaara? Have we found candidate number two in OFDFS?"

"W-WHAT? Are you insane?!" I spat. "Naruto!" Ino snapped her fingers. "What?"

"I have someone else to add to your notes. Better yet I have a whole lot of people to add!" She said excitedly. Naruto started scribbling on that stupid note pad of his.

"Okay first off!" I grabbed the note pad from Naruto and threw it on the ground and started stomping on it.

"I am not going to Prom with any of those said candidates. I'm not going to prom! End of the story!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever you say Forehead. You're going to prom Haruno Sakura, or my name is Burton Guster and my best friend is a fake psychic detective."

Naruto and I both sweat dropped. Why had that sounded so familiar?

"Okay, I'm running late. That's what got me into this community service crap to begin with." I said walking past them. "Don't worry, I have another note pad." I heard Naruto whisper to Ino.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my pace. Dodging various students throughout the hallway I was so caught up with getting to my desk as soon as I entered the classroom that I wasn't even paying attention to the floor.

With my bad luck I tripped right over this make up caked skank's leg. Before I knew it, I was landed on the floor with a thud, face first.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you alright?" I heard through muffled giggles.

"Whore." I muttered and got up. Before I went the other way I glanced at Sasuke who was sitting next to the wench that had tripped me. If I hadn't been so peeved about everything that had just happened I could've sworn that I saw a look of concern over his almost perfect facial features.

"_Whatever. He's probably concerned that he didn't wear enough gel in his perfect hair." _I thought as I sat in my desk.

"Before we get started class, we are going to be having a new student joining us today." Jiraya Sensei started off as we started opening our notebooks for today's lessons.

A boy with jet- black hair and a set of eyes matching his hair walked in. His skin was unnaturally pale, but to my surprise it suited him. In fact he was rather, cute. He wore no emotion on his face. There was no shock, fear, or even anxiety in his facial expression.

It was utterly creepy how someone could be that…blank.

"Class this is Sai, please make him feel welcome as we all know how hard it is transferring schools and what not." Jiraya Sensei looked bored after the first couple of words, because he didn't even pressure him into talking about himself. Sai just bowed to the class and seated himself in a vacant seat behind me.

I could hear whispers and snickering from the background. _"Where is he from?"_

"_Ooh, he's kind of cute." _

"_He's probably a spy!" _

After the last statement I was completely annoyed. I didn't understand how some people were even allowed to speak. Instead of listening to more of the stupid comments my peers were spewing I turned around (on a whim that I had no idea I had) and extended my arm out.

"Hi there, I'm Haruno Sakura." He looked at me skeptically and then shook my hand all too slowly. "Sai." He mumbled.

"So how do you like North Konaha Academy so far?" I asked trying to break the ice. He looked at me again with that expressionless face and then said. "I've been here before. I just move in and out because of issues I deal with at home. Every time I come back its always the same."

"I see…." I said trying to take in everything he said. I didn't expect him to start warming up to me that fast. Note the sarcasm.

"Okay class, take out the lecture notes from last week so we can finish the lesson for this unit."

That was my cue to smile and turn around. There was something oddly familiar about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. As I tried to keep up with Jiraya Sensei's notes, I couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at me. When I let the corner of my eye wander I saw that Sasuke was glancing at me. It was aggravating me, was there something on my face?

Before I became annoyed enough to actually ask him the bell rang, dismissing us from class. I started grabbing my notebooks and pencils as quickly as I could.

"Um...Sakura…" A voice cleared behind me. I turned around and saw Sai standing there, still without an emotion. It was legitimately starting to freak me out how this boy couldn't express himself.

"Yes, Sai?" I replied. "Would you be so kind enough to drop me off to my next class? You see, I'm still not familiar with the structure of the building so getting around is a bit difficult to me."

I nodded my head. A little confused as to why he spoke so formally but then shrugged off the little observance.

"Sure why not? What class do you have?"

"Math, with …Kakashi Sensei..?" He sounded out.

Great, he was in that class too? So he's in that class, and Naruto, and Ino, and Sasuke.

"Wow, we have the same class?" I said more like a question rather than a statement.

"I believe so." He said studying his schedule one last time.

-x-

"He's really cute." Ino pointed out as I gritted my teeth. I tried to listen to Kakashi Sensei's lecture over the Pythagorean theorem but I just couldn't pay attention.

It was like every small thing was irking me at that moment. The way Neji was tapping his pencil against his desk, the way Naruto was giggling at something Sasuke said to him, and the way Ino kept insisting on how cute Sai was.

He was cute I had to admit, but I mean what was she trying to get at? Did she want me to hook them up? because I wasn't sure Sai even had relationships with anyone.

"Perfect!" Ino whispered. "What?!"

"Sai, is perfect for you! He's new and vulnerable so he's definitely going to say yes whenever you ask him out for prom."

"FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE INO, I AM-"

"Ahem, Sakura…. if its not too much of a bother would you be willing to yell at Ino after class?" Kakashi sensei interjected.

I sunk down into my seat, feeling my whole face burn up. "Sakura Chan, you don't need to be so harsh." I heard Naruto in the background. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe how mortifying I was to myself sometimes. I saw Sasuke studying me; it was the second time that day he was looking at me. I ignored his glance and Kakashi Sensei's question and went back to trying to solve the homework problems he had given us.

-x-

I never thought in a million years that I would actually be HAPPY to go into the call center that day. I smiled cheerfully at all of the workers. With my friends, peers, and teachers I had just about enough of everyone and their crap. I knew my friends always wanted what was best for me, but sometimes I just wished that they would butt out and let me be. If I didn't want to go to prom, then why was it such a big deal?

I got a couple of calls right off the bat, one boy talking about how his girlfriend never gave him enough attention and how he couldn't ever let go of her, and then another girl who was so distraught on how the cutest boy in class never noticed her.

I felt a little better, realizing that I wasn't the only one that had issues that were as pathetic as being stuck doing community service.

"So what do you think I should do?" The girl asked on the other line. I think she had called herself Lemon. As odd as that was I didn't question it.

"Frankly, if he's not interested in you then he's not interested. You should just find someone else to clash heads with."

The other line was silent for a minute and then she said. "Well…I wasn't expecting that, I thought you were going to help me out with trying to find a way to talk to him." She pouted.

I narrowed my eyes at the computer screen in front of me. "Look, I'm just telling you how it is, I feel like you're a capable err…young lady that could probably find a better guy than him. I mean if he doesn't even notice you, he's probably like a douchebag anyways." I started.

"Wow, if you put it in that sense I guess that does make sense." She contemplated. A satisfied smile played up on my lips as I leaned back in to my chair.

"I'm going to call it day now. You're the first person that's actually told me to do something, the rest all act like they read cue cards or something." She told me. I bit my lip, if only she knew that I was supposed to be reading those cue cards as well when I got stuck, but I always improvised.

"Good to know Lemon, talk to you soon?" I said and heard a click on the other line.

I swiveled around to face the clock and sighed. I still had about an hour left. I looked through some of the call transcripts that Lin had me study. They were pretty straight to the point. If you asked me, Lin's conversations with the callers were boring in my opinion.

Before I could read into more of the call transcripts my headset started to beep indicating that I got a call. Clicking over I waited for it to connect to the other line. "Konoha Teen Hotline…this is Boba." I cringed as I said the last part. What could I say? Boba really stuck with me.

" Hn..I was hoping I'd get you." A voice as smooth as honey said on the other line. I gulped instantly. I knew I shouldn't have been feeling like this especially if I didn't even know who the guy was, but I didn't know why he had this effect on me. This was the only the second time I had talked to him!

"Onyx…" I said clearing my throat. "So you remember? I'm surprised, you know since when I first talked you, it was like I was speaking to a little girl. Little girls usually don't remember anything." He started.

"I told you not to call me little girl!" I snapped but then tried to regain my composure. "Oh I forgot how much that bothered you." He laughed. Why hadn't I noticed just how sexy his laugh was? I shook my head, trying to shake the feeling out of my system. If I hadn't been thinking about him all day this wouldn't have been happening. He's probably not even my type; I mean douchebag wasn't even remotely my type. Bad boy was, but not douchebag.

And on another note, for all I knew he could've been another Choji just using trying to play his cards right.

I winced as the image started to stir up within my head.

"So little girl, or should I say Cherry. How is everything?"

I furrowed in my eyebrows a little confused but still went on with the conversation. "Um…okay I guess. Shouldn't I be asking you that question, after all you're the one calling me...again."

"Yeah, you're right, but after our last conversation I decided to give this mechanism another go."

Mechanism? What was this, a new gadget he bought from the store?

"Don't you have friends at school?" I asked with pure interest. I could see he was hesitant to answer right away.

"I do, but I can't really relate to them. I mean, I guess you could say they're a good looking bunch and are used to the crowds of fan girls chasing them, but none of my friends are overshadowed by their older brother."

"So? What's the big deal with that? Older brothers are supposed to overshadow their younger brothers." I found a nail file in one of the drawers and started to file the top of my longer nails.

"The problem with that is, we're both competing to be heir of our father's company." He stated.

"Oh." Was all I could reply with. How in the world was I supposed to make him feel better about that? I rummaged through the cue cards hoping there would be some way of assisting me in this predicament.

"You're looking through the cue cards aren't you?" He asked after a brief pause.

I gasped as if he had offended me. "How could you Onyx? Why would you think I would stoop to such a level?"

"Hn. Don't worry, people usually don't know how to advise me on that."

I felt my heart sink a little bit. I couldn't help but feel like I needed to reach out to him. The way he was damaged was sort of getting to me. _"Get a grip Haruno. This is how all the playboys reel you in." _

"You're right though, I really don't know how you would deal with that. I'm pretty sure your friends help you get through it though right?" I said trying to clear the air.

He snickered and then said. "Not really. To my friends I'm just part of their clique. The _emotionless_ rich kid that has trouble expressing what he's really feeling. I barely even know my friends. In fact they seem new to me everyday. Do you know what I mean?"

I nodded my head looking at my nails.

Interesting. He was alone even though he was always surrounded. I tried to think of how that felt, but with Naruto and Ino always on my heels I felt like I could never feel alone with those two. Or with the rest of the gang that followed.

Realizing that he couldn't see me nodding my head, I decided on what to say in response just so he would know that I was still listening.

"Emotionless?" I repeated. I swished the word throughout my head for a while trying to figure out why that word was ringing through my brain. _'Wait a minute, I kept saying that word today…about…'_

My eyes widened in disbelief as I realized whom I had described that word about today.

"Are you still there Cherry?" Onyx asked. "Y-yeah sorry I spaced out." He snickered into the phone again. "You're kind of weird…but I don't have a problem with it."

"Thanks?"

"Master, dinner is ready. Would you like for me to bring it upstairs for you?" A males voice in the background asked Onyx.

"Nah, I'll come down." He replied nonchalantly.

"My times up Cherry, It was nice talking to you, well sort of. Hopefully we can pick this up tomorrow. I mean after all, I really do want to get to know you better." He said again making his voice lower at the last part. I gulped again, and replied with a weak good-bye.

After I knew the line was dead I leaned my head back against the chair. If my theory was true, could I really have found out who Onyx was this fast in the game? I mean seriously, it was just too easy. I mean it all did make sense in a way, but I really needed to know.

I had to find out at school tomorrow. I had to get to know Sai better.

_I hated how my mind worked sometimes._

* * *

**A/N: Oh Sakura, you should realize that the first three letters of assuming is ass. I really hope she doesn't make one out of herself. ;]**

**Reviews would be nice. Thanks dolls.**

**xoxo**

**-Agent FB **


End file.
